No Longer, Xiumin
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: EXO FF. Xiumin. Luhan. XiuHan. /3


Title : No Longer, Xiumin

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : One Shot

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Min Seok dan Xi Luhan

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

Present

No Longer, Xiumin

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**I Love you Xiumin! XiuHan /3**

Jari-jemari pria itu telah mengerut, ketika sinar matahari menggelitik sarafnya yang seakan mati rasa karena suhu malam tadi mencapai tiga derajat. Pria itu hanya berbalut kaos singlet kumuh, dan boxer. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Raincoat, selimut, dan sepasang boots yang menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dari dinginnya malam, ia mungkin telah mati beku. Mata pria itu sembab, eyeliner yang luntur di sekitar kantung matanya telah mengering. Ketika ia mengambil posisi duduk di atas bangku taman itu—semalaman ia tidur di atas bangku itu—, sang pria mengambil napas panjang-panjang, merasakan betapa kering tenggorokannya, dan hidung yang mampet membuatnya agak sulit merasakan udara segar di pagi itu. Mulutnya juga kering, dan badannya terasa gatal. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali menyuci kaosnya. Menurutnya hanya akan sama saja. Kaosnya akan kotor lagi dan lagi setiap malamnya, ia tinggal membeli lagi sesuatu yang baru, maksudnya sesuatu yang bekas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia mengeratkan raincoatnya, ketika ia berjalan tak tentu arah, menakut-nakuti kawanan burung merpati yang tengah bermain di bawah dedaunan yang gugur. Selimut itu tak cukup kuat untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga betis kanan sang pria masih kelihatan, mengakibatkan nyeri yang seolah telah menjadi pendamping setianya beberapa tahun belakangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi, saat sang pria berdiri di depan toko sebuah majalah yang ada di dekat pintu masuk sebuah stasiun kereta api bawah tanah, membantu sang pemilik tokoh menjual majalahnya kepada lautan manusia yang lewat. Anehnya tidak ada yang menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bisa gawat kalau ia tidak bisa menjual selusin dari majalah yang tengah dipeluknya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia bisa tidak makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak makan artinya kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiumin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang pria menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak orang-orang memanggilnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau beli majalah?" Tawar si pria kepada sang wanita yang menegurnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga. Rumor itu benar, mereka membuangmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon jangan lagi…" Batin si pria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka bilang kau menjadi pelacur. Ck."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si pria mungkin bisa menahan lapar, tetapi ketika orang-orang berteriak seperti tadi, itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seorang artis muda bernama Kim Min Seok dari Boy Group ternama naungan SM Ent. Dikabarkan keluar dengan cara tidak hormat akibat Skandal yang dibuatnya bersama salah satu member EXO yang juga telah keluar, pria asal China bernama Xi Luhan. Pihak SM mengonfirmasi bahwa Min Seok a.k.a Xiumin ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, yang mana hal itu akan membuat nama baik SM Ent. Juga nama baik Korea Selatan tercemar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang tua Xi Luhan tidak merestui hubungan terlarang ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SM Ent. Menutup jalan karir Kim Min Seok, ibunya Min Seok tidak bisa dihubungi untuk dimintai konfirmasi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seorang fan, berkata kalau ia melihat Min Seok tengah menjual dirinya di daerah Goo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadarinya, sang pria meneteskan air mata. Ia menggigit rain coatnya untuk menghalau isakannya untuk keluar. Ketika si wanita keji itu pergi, sang pria tidak lagi menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena sekarang, berdiri seorang pria berumur sekitar 45 tahun, menawarkan beberapa lembaran won untuk ditukarkan dengan majalahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun, ia butuh makan.

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
